minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korriban
Korriban is a world in the nearby Horuset system. It is the original homeworld to the lost Order of the Sith, until it was taken by the Confederacy during the Forceful Crusade. History Founding of the Order It is unknown how the first Sith had arrived to Korriban, especially since they are humanoid and are believed to at least be related to mankind in some way or another. Regardless of their origins, the inhabitants of Korriban formed a new religion, centered around the dark concept of the Force. How they were able to manipulate this is unknown, but it is possible that they had high psionic potential or were even Warp-manipulating psykers. The Sith used their technology to build vast temples, where new generations of Sith would be trained in the dark side of the Force. They would also use their technology to colonize the rest of the system, forming a miniature Sith Empire. Fall of the Sith In 8,703 AS, one of the Confederacy's new reclamation fleets discovered the Horuset system and its inhabitants. The Sith refused to comply with Confederate authority, forcing the Confederate High Council to order the extermination of the Sith Empire. For a full year, the Confederate fleet made hard efforts to purge the system. Despite their massive military force, the Sith warriors were a force to be reckoned with during this time. The Confederate fleet was forced to carry out orbital bombardment on most of the Horuset system. The final assault on Korriban completely eradicated the Sith from existence, and all records of their culture and history were destroyed by the fleet's commodore. With the Sith destroyed, the Confederacy began building a new colony on Korriban. Using the ancient Sith technology left over from the Horuset War, the colonial magistrate issued the construction of a defense fleet and an entire orbital platform. All of the inhabitants of Korriban found themselves being able to use the Force by unknown means. It is believed that some of the Sith survivors hid among populations of Confederate colonists and bred with them. Whatever the reason, the Confederates decided to use this to their advantage, creating an entire military regiment that could use the Force. Origins of the Sith It is vastly unknown how the first Sith lords came to be. They appear fully human, or are at least humanoid in nature. There are, however, numerous theories as to how they could exist. The first and most likely theory is that the Sith are descendants of human colonists who arrived to the system via comet-jumping, which is the act of a ship attaching itself to a comet or asteroid that can make short Warp jumps between star systems. From here, the colonists would be able to use whatever technology they could salvage and learn of the dark ways. Another theory, though unlikely, is that the Sith are the descendants of humans kidnapped by alien pirates. The humans would have somehow taken control of the alien vessel and taken it to Korriban. If this theory is true, the possible alien species would be the Kree, who visited Minecraftia at one point and created the first Inhumans. What makes this unlikely is the reason behind the Kree capturing humans and taking them from their homeworld, though it is possible that they would take them straight to their capital to re-create the experiments after their creations on Minecraftia rebelled against them. However, if the humans did indeed kill off the Kree and take control of the vessel, it would seem logical to return to Minecraftia instead of heading to a completely different planet altogether. Another possible and very likely theory is that the Sith are not descended from Minecraftians, but are rather of Terran descent. The term "Terran" refers to the human inhabitants of the Koprulu Sector, with some genetic distinction. Given that the Sith appeared fully human and had advanced technology when found by the Confederates, it is possible that the Sith were in actuality a renegade Terran faction that found ways to manipulate the energies of the Force around them. It is also possible that the Sith were not human, but just simply humanoid. What this species could be is unknown. The Eldar are one possible candidate, as they do have the tendency to commit dark acts, but it is unknown whether or not the Sith had pointy ears, leaving this theory up for debate. During the Forceful Crusade, the advanced H'minesh still ruled a great portion of the galaxy, and to the human eye would appear fully human. This leaves open the possibility that the Sith were renegade H'minesh who had mastered the dark side of the Force. If they were neither H'minesh nor Eldar, then it is unknown what species they could be, as very few alien species so closely resemble humans. Gallery Korribani Lightsaber.jpg|A Confederate Army trooper from Korriban Korriban colonization.jpg|Early Confederate colonization on Korriban Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Union Canon Category:Minecraftian Union Planets